deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pac-Man vs Yoshi
|-|Big the cat 10 / Shrek-it-Ralph= Pac-Man vs Yoshi is a what if? death battle Description Nintendo vs. Namco! Gaming's hungriest combatants fight to see who's superior! Beginning Wiz: Gaming characters come in all shapes and sizes. Some have swords, some shoot fireballs. Boomstick: And some just want a bite! Wiz: Like Pac-Man, Namco's Hungry Mascot Boomstick: And Yoshi, Mario's Best Friend. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Pac-Man Wiz: Ahh Pac-Man the hungry yellow Ghost eating Hero Boomstick: And for some reason he has suddenly grown legs and arms in these Morden Games what the heck! Wiz: Pac-Man's story began in a maze where he was being hunted by the Ghosts Pac-Man eventually escaped the maze and defeated the ghosts Boomstick: He then fell in love with Miss Pac-Man and they had a kid Pac-Man Jr how the hell did that happen ?! Wiz: Pac-Man has many abilities including the Pac dot shoot where he will shoot lots of miny Dot projectiles at his foes and the Super Pac-dot shoot is when he shoots one big powerful projectile and the flip kick a move where he spins in the air and kicks his enemy. Boomstick: he also has the Rev Roll which is the biggest ripoff ever of the Spin dash from Sonic and his most awesome technique the PUNCH !! Wiz: which is just an ordinary punch Boomstick: Aww Wiz: You had to ruin it didn't you ''' Wiz: Pac-Man also has many power ups that come in the form of Berries throughout his games '''Boomstick: Like the Ice Berry a powerup that allows Pac to eat fire enemies and the Flight Berry whichs makes Pac-Man able to fly and makes him immune to gravity Wiz: The Grow Berry increases his size and strength for 60 seconds while the shrink berry makes him able to access secret areas Boomstick: The Pac-iZilla Berry turns into a large version of himself and increases his Strength dramatically land Titanium Berry also him to use Drill abilities there's the inflate Berry a powerup that causes Pac-Man to fart and inflate ' Wiz: there's the Rubber berry a berry that increases speed and bouncieness, the Chalmeonlon Berry that makes Pac invisible and the Vacuum Berry a berry that allows him to suck in foes from a ranged distance '''Boomstic: However his most powerful Berries are the Elder Berry that turns the user into a King Kong ripoff for a minute and The Planet Berry a Berry that turns Pac into a freakin' Planet allowing eat massive foes ' Wiz: However most of these power ups only last a short time making them pretty useless when Pac is in a long battle also Pac can easily be killed by ghosts so he isn't the toughest fighter there is '''Boomstick: But if your a Ghost and you see a yellow ball on legs coming your way look out !! Pac-Man: "Did someone say cake?" Yoshi Wiz: Yoshi is a happy dinosaur who lives with his race called..Yoshis. Boomstick: Despite their same names, Yoshi has been there for Mario since he was a baby, saving him and Baby Luigi from Baby Bowser and Kamek.....man, this is starting to get weird. Wiz: Anyway, as you can tell, Yoshis are similar to real dinosaurs in a way. Boomstick: Except their still actually alive! Wiz: Anyway, Yoshi can do plenty of things. His main way of attacking is with his tongue. Boomstick: Watch for my taste buds! Wiz: Boomstick, Yoshi's tongue can actually do a lot of things. It can easily eat anything, even something as big as Burt the Bashful. Boomstick: Oh, he must never go to the dentist then. Wiz: Once Yoshi eats his foe, he can....um, how do I put this into words, eject his enemy into an egg. The egg can be thrown at foes, or used to hit stuff Yoshi couldn't normally reach. Boomstick: Yoshi can also swallow fireballs and shoot fireballs back! He can also jump very high with his Flutter Jump technique, which he eventually taught Luigi how to do. Wiz: If he eats a Koopa Shell, he can spit it back out at his foe. If he eats a hot pepper, he goes very fast. Boomstick: Yoshi has done some feats, including besting Baby Bowser and Kamek, knocking Raphael the Raven far, far away, and surviving the atmosphere of space alongside the likes of Mario and Bowser. Wiz: But Yoshi has plenty of flaws. He's childish, dimwitted, over dependent on Mario and has an obsession for...guess. Boomstick: But Yoshi has proven time and time again he's got the guts to save the day. Yoshi: Oh ho ho, Yoshi got right stuff! Pre Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Bigrhecat10 Pac-Man was on Yoshi's Island and was starving he looked around and saw a bunch of berrys on ground Pac greedily eat them all just then a green figure popped out of the bushes it was Yoshi Yoshi was angry at Pac-Man for eating his food and growled at Pac-Man Pac-Man: Sorry mate i was hungry so I ate your berrys I repay you later Yoshi: Yoshi Angry Yoshi puts up his fists in defence Pac-Man: I don't want to fight you But if it is neccesary I will Fight!! Yoshi leaps at Pac man and swallows him with his tongue and Pac appears out of an egg and hits Yoshi with the Punch attempts to shoot Yoshi with the Pac-dots but he swallows them all and throws a punch of eggs at Pac who dodges most of them but is hit by two of them Yoshi then jumps on Pac-Man knocking him to the floor and eats a Koopa Shell and attempts to throw it at Pac who dodges it and picks up the flight berry and flies towards Yoshi and kicks him into the ground Pac man then punches Yoshi several times who then kicks Pac in the gut knocking him away Pac-Man then grabs the grow berry and activates the Rev Roll knocking into Yoshi and shattering a Hill Yoshi then eats a bunch of Koopa shells and spits them at Pac , Pac then deflects a shell with his hand and knocks it into Yoshi Pac Man returns to normal size Pac-Man: Give up pal Yoshi: Yoshi never quits Pac-Man: I defeat you ! Pac-Man eats the inflate berry and farts at Yoshi who steps back Pac then shoots some Pac-dots at him Yoshi then takes the hits and throws a bunch of eggs at Pac who grabs the Plasma Berry and transforms into the ape monster and starts pounding Yoshi and knocking him back Yoshi eats a hot pepper and dodges Pac's blows and kicks him in the face Pac then grabs Yoshi and tosses him into a tree Pac-Man: You still haven't beaten me how amusing give up Pac-Man returns to normal size and punches and kicks Yoshi then eats the Planet Berry and turns into a Planet and starts devour Yoshi's Island Yoshi yells and is caught in Pac's mouth and is crushed by his jaws and dies Pac returns to normal and swims back to dry land. K.O! Shrek-it Ralph Yoshi was walking through an odd looking maze when he suddenly runs into a yellow, circle shaped man. Pac-Man: Watch where you're going, idiot! Yoshi, insulted by this, throws a punch at Pac-Man who quickly dodges. Pac-Man: You wanna fight? Alright, let's go. FIGHT! Yoshi and Pac-Man run at each other very fast, but Pac-Man easily gains the upper hand and combos the poor dinosaur with fleets of punches and kicks before uppercutting him back. Yoshi falls down as Pac-Man smiles. Pac-Man: This won't take long. Yoshi, insulted, eats one of the weird looking ghosts and throws an egg at Pac-Man, hitting Pac in the head. Pac-Man then pulls out his Pac Dot weapon and fires Pac Dots at his dinosaur foe. Yoshi eats the Pac Dots in surprise to Pac-Man and throws more eggs at Pac-Man. Pac-Man dodges all the eggs and pulls out the Flight Berry. Pac-Man swoops down and grabs Yoshi, lifting him in the air. The two fly in the air, until Yoshi headbutts Pac-Man back. Yoshi attempts to keep up with him using his Flutter Jump technique, but it is to no avail. In a last resort, he sticks his tongue onto Pac-Man. Pac-Man: What a fool. Pac-Man then starts swinging Yoshi around and around by his tongue and then throws him into the ground, damaging Yoshi. Yoshi weakly gets up as Pac-Man flies down gently. Pac-Man: Had enough, you big, green, dummy? Yoshi gets angry at this and eats a hot pepper. He then runs at Pac-Man very fast and pummels him with punches and kicks. Pac-Man counters by using the Grow Berry, who barely feels Yoshi's attacks. Yoshi: Yoshi! Yoshi then runs for his life as the gigantic Pac-Man chases him throughout the island. Yoshi's pepper's time limit is up as Pac-Man becomes back to normal. Yoshi is scared as Pac-Man shoots him with the Pac Dots, brutally injuring Yoshi. Yoshi then falls down weakly as Pac-Man smiles as he pulls out the Planet Berry. Pac-Man: You actually thought you could beat me? How cute. Pac-Man becomes Planet Pac-Man and devours Yoshi's island. Yoshi is caught in Pac-Man's mouth and his bones are crushed in Pac's gaping maws as Pac-Man burps in delight. Pac-Man: Another job well done. Pac-Man turns back to normal and calls Mrs. Pac-Man to pick him up. KO! Conclusion Bigthecat10 Boomstick: That was interesting ' Wiz: While Yoshi's speed and agility was enough to keep up with Base Pac-Man's attacks that's the only thing that keep him in the fight '''Boomstick: Yoshi was overwhelmed by Pac's powerups and had nothing to counter them especially his more deadly ones ' Wiz: While Pac-Man is pretty old this has never been shown in the games so he had no trouble keeping up with Yoshi and surpassing him but as soon as he entered his Planet Mode Yoshi was doomed '''Boomstick: Looks like Yoshi bit off more than he could chew ! Wiz: The winner is Pac-Man Shrek-it Ralph Boomstick: Yoshi dies again! Who would've known? Wiz: While Yoshi was much more agile and quicker than the Pac-Man, it was the only thing that kept him alive. Boomstick: Yoshi's limited arsenal left him open and predictable, and he had trouble countering Pac's wide arsenal of power-ups to make things worse. Wiz: And to top it all off, Pac-Man had way more experience and abilities than Yoshi. And while Yoshi is very dependent on Mario to help him, Pac-Man has done most of the work himself for over 30 years. Boomstick: Looks like Yoshi just had to Pac, Man! Wiz: What. Boomstick: I'm clever! Wiz: Anyway, the winner is Pac-Man Advantages and Disadvantages Pac-Man - Winner *+Stronger *+More experience *+Better fighter *+Better arsenal *+Planet Pac-Man could easily kill Yoshi *+More durable *+Could counter anything Yoshi threw at him *+More intelligent *-Slower Yoshi - Loser *+Faster *+More agile *-Weaker *-Couldn't counter Pac's arsenal *-Moves were too predictable *-Overall, outclassed in everything How many stars would you rate this battle (Pac-Man vs Yoshi)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star |-|Withersoul 235= __NOWYSIWYG__ Mario/Yoshi VS PAC-MAN ! It's a battle of the hungry gourmet heroes. Both are also the eponymous main heroes of their game series and have tons of power-ups to help 'em out. Yoshi TBA PAC-MAN TBA Death Battle TBA Results TBA Polls Who do you want to win ? Yoshi PAC-MAN Who do you think will win ? Yoshi PAC-MAN Draw What thumbnail do you prefer ? Ver. 1 Ver. 2 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Eating' themed Death Battles Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Bigthecat Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Pac-Man' themed Death Battles Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:Sidekick vs Heroes Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Withersoul 235 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Became a DBX Category:Death battles with a Rematch